A longstanding problem in the paper industry is that titanium dioxide, which is commonly used as a pigment to enhance whiteness and opacity in paper, is not readily retained by the cellulosic fibers of the paper during the papermaking process. This is particularly a problem in that losses of titanium dioxide due to poor retention results in increased costs in an industry that operates on very low margins. Difficulties in obtaining satisfactory retention of titanium dioxide stem at least partly from the fact that cationic charge, which is very helpful in retaining materials on the naturally anionic paper pulp, is difficult to maintain on titanium dioxide particles. Improvements in positive charge retention on titanium dioxide particles would therefore be very useful, both for titanium dioxide added to the pulp slurry during papermaking and for surface-treating a wet paper web for purposes of coating the paper.